Bella and Siri at Night
by irinanotevil
Summary: Bellatrix goes to Sirius after being tortured by Lucius Malfoy and he takes care of her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, alas, they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warnings: Mentions of violence, sex scenes and language. Blackcest.

Bella made her way up the long corridor to the Gryffindor quarters as she had done so many nights before. She dropped the necklace in her pocket when she realized tat she was still clutching the portkey long after Lucius had activated it. This had been the routine for a year now, either Malfoy or Rodolphus would call for her and she'd return bloody, bruised and broken for Sirius to pick up the pieces. After Andromeda got pregnant in fourth year and moved in w9ith the muggle-born Ted Tonks her parents had replaced her with Narcissa in the Black-Malfoy betrothal. In order to avoid Narcissa facing the cool wrath of Lucius Malfoy, Bella volunteered herself to any and all musings he thought of as long as he left Narcissa alone until their wedding day.

By the time she reached the Fat Lady she had all but collapsed and she whispered the password in a hoarse voice. Sirius, who was sitting in one of the large leather chairs near the fireplace, sprung up as the door swung open and was at Bella's side in seconds.

"Gods, it was really bad this time, wasn't it?" Sirius' face was a mix of horror, pain and concern as he led Bella over to the couch. Her face was covered in bruises. She had a split lip, a black right eye, a hideous bruise on her temple and a long slash down her left cheek. Her body wasn't any better as Sirius briefly examined her, she had been whipped, kicked, beaten and gang-raped by her future husband, her future brother-in-law and their friends. Sirius said a couple of quick healing spells so Bella could walk and then covered them up with James' invisibility cloak as they made their way to the prefects bathroom.

Bella walked over to the marble bench near the baths and sat down, she was incredibly weak and all she wanted to do was let out of everything. She had been streaming silent tears while Sirius carefully peeled off her tattered clothes. HE then set about healing, by wand and by potion, all the bruises and scrapes those bastards had inflicted upon his Bella. After an hour of tedious work he had healed most of her wounds but her wrist had been broken and wouldn't heal until he could snatch some bone healing potion from Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I can check if Lily Evans has any muggle bandages," Sirius was very concerned.

"No, I'll just put a concealing charm on it until it heals," Bella didn't like Sirius fussing over her too much but she needed him nonetheless.

"I don't think so, until I get the healing potion from Pomfrey, you can stay in the hiding place until I get it and during the day I can get the guys to stay out so we can be alone in my room, I don't want you around those Slytherin creeps."

"I can't argue with you right now, I'm too weak." Bella struggled to get out the words.

"Let's get into the bath, it'll help you relax." Sirius decided to let his feelings aside for the moment, for Bella's sake.

Sirius helped Bella into the large bath and set about washing and massaging her worn and tired body. He couldn't stand seeing her in that state, she deserved much better than that old state of affairs 'toujours pur' crap of pureblood insanity. But in that moment her also only wanted her to be happy and would keep his mouth shut as long as he could. After what seemed to be forever they got out and Sirius carried Bella to the small room that led to the shrieking Shack. Sirius laid Bella on the small bed and held her until she fell asleep after pouring out her heart.

Sirius woke early and went to the kitchen to get some food before Bella could realize that he had gone. He also made the rounds to the infirmary and stocked up on healing potions of all sorts, courtesy of James' cloak. He went back to his room to tell James that he wouldn't be going to class and to keep everyone out of the room that day. James was the only other person that knew about Bella seeing Sirius late at night because he had seen her in the common room and insisted on knowing why she was there one night during their fourth year. Thanks to James, Sirius was assured that he and Bella would be alone until well past dinner.

Bella and Sirius eventually go to his room and he immediately alohamorad the door and lowered the blinds at all the windows. If no one knew what had happened they couldn't tell from Bella. To the naked eye she now looked completely healthy. Sirius led her to his bed and after a few minutes of lying there together Sirius drew his hand up and cupped Bella's face. As he slowly kissed her Bella relaxed and Sirius trailed his hand downward and pulled her shirt off over her head. As Bella arched her back Sirius unclasped her bra and started to tease her right nipple while tracing her neck with light kisses and a flickering tongue. Bella began working on Sirius' clothes and soon had his shirt off and his pants undone. Bella always reacted to Sirius' touch and each time that Lucius or Rodolphus nicked away at her Sirius made her whole and more.

As Sirius took her left nipple in his moth Bella began to let out soft yet guttural moans. Sirius removed the rest of Bella's clothes and started to caress her legs, slowly moving upward and inward until he reached Bella's more than willing and ready wet nether lips. He skipped his index finger inside her and her moans became more intense, Sirius wanted to make sure she was ready when he entered her and soon he had three fingers slowly pumping Bella into an erotic frenzy. Bella had a firm grip on Sirius' long black hair and was moaning "please, Siri, now, yeas, Siri" when he covered her lips passionately with his own and released his throbbing and acing member from his boxers and placed it at Bella's opening, settling right before he began to bury himself inside her welcoming hot and tight body.

Bella began to dig into Sirius' back and met each of his thrusts as they entered a momentum of bucking hips against bucking hips. Sirius' rhythmic thrusts, teasing fingers on her breasts and probing tongue in her mouth soon brought Bella to climax with curling toes and a loud scream of "Siiiiirrrriiiiii!" Sirius, exerting great control, brought Bella to two more climaxes before her contracting muscles and spasms made him fill her insides with his hot seed. Sirius collapsed but stayed inside Bella for a long time. These moments were some of the happiest ones in his life. Bella, for the time being, had no worries in the world, all there was were her and her Siri, no sisters to protect or family honor to uphold, just happiness and contentment, she fell asleep once again in his arms.

When she awoke it was near three in the afternoon and Siri had lunch waiting for her on a small tray. After they finished eating they returned to the bed, but this time Bella took control, kissing and licking and biting Sirius while riding him until they both came simultaneously. When they finished, Sirius sat up and Bella snuggled herself in between his legs, resting her back against his strong chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You should be with me." Sirius said calmly.

"But I am." Bella's voice was the measure of composure.

"I'm not talking about like this, in the dark after you've been tortured by those fuckers. I want you to myself; I want to take care of you without worrying about what will happen to you when I'm not with you. You don't think like them, leave the purebloods-"

"No!" Bella stopped Sirius short, "I can't and I won't! Blood does matter, you love muggles so much more than purebloods but to me they're all the same so I will stand by the side fate chose for me. All men want power, it doesn't matter whether their blood is pure, half, mud or muggle so to me you go with your own, the battle is roaring and the war is yet to come. What, you think the muggles would laud us. Hell no! They've tortured and burned us ever since their precious Christianity took over. We are not worshipped or welcomed by muggles and we in turn do not nor should we worship or welcome them. I'll stick with my own family and my own kind"

"I am not telling you to abandon your family, hell, I'm your family, but you don't have to put your stock with the goddamn purebloods who are the worst sort." Sirius pleaded.

"But-"

"No, and don't join evil muggles either, join me, Bella. Andy left and things are better for her." All Sirius wanted was what was best for Bella.

"But they aren't for me or Cissy for that matter-well at least they won't be when she gets married. You know what I go through when I'm around Lucius and that is because **I **am taking the punishment for both of my sisters. If I defect to your side what will happen to them, huh? Even if I get the entire bloody Most Noble and goddamn Ancient House of fucking Black to come along, which will never happen by the way, Lucius Malfoy will attack, torture, rape and eventually kill all three of us just because he can. At least this way Andy is safe with her mudblood, Cissy is safe until her marriage and Nymphadora will never know who her real father is." By the end of her tirade Bella was out of breath and emotionally drained. She had personally made a pact with the devil in the form of Lucius Malfoy, nothing would ever be better for her but she could ensure at least modest safe passage through the coming war for her family. "I don't know how I make it each time but you help, you help a lot, you are my saving grace."

"Okay, okay, okay." Sirius said trying to hush and calm her, "It'll be alright, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Calm down, Bella, calm down."

"Siri, I know you won't stick with us and I can't change that, I'll try to keep you safe from them too but you have to know that I am not now and once this summer comes I will most definitely lose any credence to being innocent, " Bella was crying now, "You have to understand that what I do will be to protect my family and nothing more"

"Yes, I know, Bella," Sirius said in a hushed voice, "I will in turn try to protect you, you're more than my cousin, I love you and always will. Even when you are a full-fledged Death Eater and I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, "Bella was calmer now.

"Look, Siri, I'm really tired, can we just get some rest?"

"Alright, alright," Sirius conceded as he unlocked the door and put silencing and cloaking charm on his bed, drawing the canopy shut and settling in next to Bella, holding her until her body relaxed and they both fell asleep.


End file.
